badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise Lost
Paradise Lost is the 14th episode of Season 11 of Bad Girls Club. It was released on November 26, 2013 with 1.031 U.S. viewers in millions. Summary The crazy, out-of-nowhere brawl between Sarah and Tiana continues, and we finally get to meet Tess's replacement, Gina! The housemates are pumped to meet their newest roomie, but we hope Gina didn't expect a warm welcome. In Bad Girl fashion, the others do a solid job of hazing the new girl. When Ray J unexpectedly turns up at the club, a catfight spirals out of control. Synopsis In continuation of Shanae got jumped by Steph and Gigi and left the club, soon followed by Andrea, who found the drama too much to handle, making her the seventh cast member to leave this season, There are only a couple of episodes left until the reunion. We open this week on a sunny day in Miami, the remaining girls getting ready for their trip to Peurto Rico. While they're excited, they anticipate two new girls arriving upon their return, which...well, of course. Last time it was Andrea who greeted them, and this time, it looks like they won't be taking kindly to the eighth "replacement." When they arrive, the girls get a personal ride to a restaurant, where they immediately start drinking and flirting with the waiter and getting fed crab legs in a creepily sexual manner by the owner. They also enter their temporary new pad, which is decked out Bad Girls Club style and has an amazing view of the beach. The girls go out that night on a booze cruise, this trip is going to be party and music montages. While everyone turned up on the booze cruise, the girls have fun and get really drunk and spend the night dancing. After the cruise they head to a club and Tiana freaks out over a cockroach in the VIP section so they leave, and there's more of everyone shrieking over the giant Peurto Rican insects. The next day the girls head to the rainforest and Gigi and Steph help Tiana practice her Spanish on the way over. The rainforest tour involves ziplining and a chance to swim in a natural pool, and Tiana has a panic attack over jumping due to her not knowing how to swin but then goes in anyway. The next day the girls go snorkeling on a yacht, which of course involves more drinking and partying and yelling, "Peurto Rico!" And even after all of that, they head over to a nightclub to continue immersing themselves in local culture. Benze decides to antagonize the new girl when they get back to Miami, because she's the "new girl," or whatever, because reasons. In the limo on the way home from the airport, To their dismay, there is no one greeting them at home to gang up on, so they go out to yet another club, where Benze meets some guys, Tiana is annoyed that there's a guy in their VIP for some reason and calls Benze a hot mess in her talking-head, even though she's far from it. The next morning, the new girl's picture appears on one of the blank screens, and the girls immediately start criticizing her appearance. As it turns out, the new girl is named Hailey, a 21-year-old party girl from Texas with a ton of confidence. She knows she's going into the house with a target on her back, but insists she isn't scared. As soon as she walks in, she's met with haughty expressions and silence. She's excited that she gets her own room with two beds, as the other girl has yet to arrive, and her positive attitude is already irritating Benze. Hailey tries to get to know the girls, but they remain cold and indifferent towards her, making snippy comments and acting rude for no reason other than that they're "over it, Hailey does her best to get them to talk to her and take shots with her, and Once again, the girls get out the baby monitors to plant a bug on Hailey while she gives a confessional on how she feels about each girl. Hailey calls her mom and explains the situation, noting that the house is disgusting, and her mom is hilarious on the phone, telling Hailey to "set something on fire!" She's not quite as amazing as Camilla's mom from season 9, but I digress. Hailey goes into the make-up room telling Tiana that just wants to have a good time even though she knows there's a clique in place, and Tiana agrees to the plan. Hailey also warns Tiana not to take anything she says while drunk to heart, and they both take a shot. Jaz doesn't like Hailey's voice, eyes and eyelashes and finds her annoying, though heads to the club with her and the girls without a word...yet. At the club, Hailey is so excited to be there that she asks for a personal shout-out from the DJ, which embarrasses the girls, and to make matters worse, the DJ says, "Alright, now get your drunk ass out of here." Hailey does indeed get wasted at the club, falling all over the place, and gets an earful in the limo on the way home. Jaz calls her trashy, and back at the house, Benze starts hitting her picture and flipping out. Upstairs in their room, Benze tells Hailey she wants to fight, and Hailey starts twerking on her bed and it's pretty funny. I wish Hailey was one of the original cast members this season because she's got the right attitude. Hailey then goes downstairs and pukes on the house plant, which starts World War III in the house. The girls start ganging up on her and demanding she clean it up immediately, and to be fair, Hailey denies vomiting in the corner, though it's probably because she's black-out drunk. Jaz gets in Hailey's face and shoves her, hard, then comes at her again. She tells Hailey, "Clean it up or I'll clean you up with it!" She yanks at her dress, pulls her on the floor, and before you know it Hailey is getting jumped. Trailer Notes Allusions: Production Featured Music Memorable Quotes Cast Starring * JazMone Adams ("The Misbehavin' Model") * Stephanie Rivera ("The Sultry Siren") * GiGi Lopez ("The Brooklyn Baller") * Tiana Miller ("The Harlem Hothead") * Mercedies Webber ("The Replacement's Replacement") * Hailey Wade ("The Twerkin' Texan") Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes